


Make Up Song, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A new category.bad songfic





	Make Up Song, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Make Up Song, A

## Make Up Song, A

#### by Mik

Subject: [slashingmulder] FIC...Speed kills and caffeine causes songfic. Date: Sunday, August 05, 2001 1:13 PM 

TITLE: A Make Up Song  
NAME: Mik  
E-MAIL:   
**CATEGORY: M/K**  
RATING: G...for gee whiz. M/K. This story contains hints about slash i.e. m/m sex. So, if you don't like that type of thing - STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution. Of course if you have four arms you can throw caution to the wind. SUMMARY: A new category...bad songfic  
ARCHIVE: Only with my permission.  
FEEDBACK: Feedback? Well, yes, if you insist ... TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING: This is an AU, so AU it doesn't even admit the show ever existed.   
KEYWORDS: story slash angst Krycek Mulder G DISCLAIMER: Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek, and all other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use (unless...do homemade cookies count?). I'd rather say that they really are mine, but I've been advised to deny everything.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I was threatened! You all saw it. He threatened me! If you like this, there's more at http://www.squidge.org/3wstop If you didn't like it, come see me, anyway. Pet the dog. 

* * *

The Things He Thinks He Knows  
by Mik 

Tears in his eyes that he thinks I cannot see A sad smile belies  
the fact that he cries  
And still he denies  
That he thinks he's losing me. 

Heaven is the nights with him cupped around me and when we're apart  
he's cupped `round my heart  
If he's so damned smart  
Why'd he think he's losing me? 

The things I must do are the way things must be. Even though I know  
he watches me go  
and thinks he must know  
That it means he is losing me. 

The reasons for going I wish he could see The price that I pay  
for loving this way  
can take me away  
Convinces him he's losing me. 

If he could just see what he means to me we make love or dance  
I'm lost in his trance  
Mulder, give me a chance  
Trust me, you could never lose me. 

Now...leave the cds on the table and back away from the stereo. 

Your use of Yahoo! Groups is subject to http://docs.yahoo.com/info/terms/ 

... 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Mik 


End file.
